User blog:Tricoro/Update for Spoiler Content
Hello, Cookie Runners! Yesterday, I had an extensive conversation with Kevsuc about the canonical information that has happened in LINE Cookie Run. For the record, this wiki have always considered the game between Kakao Cookie Run and LINE Cookie Run as two separate, different game, as if we do not know about Kakao Cookie Run at all. We know it's inevitable that updates from Kakao will eventually progresses through LINE, and we originally wanted to keep this wiki as LINE Cookie Run only, and marked new contents from Kakao as Spoiler. However, after our conversation as well as meeting up several key people, we realized that the difference between LINE Cookie Run and Kakao Cookie Run is only the delay of dates as well as the translation update. Everything else stays the same. It's inevitable that the new contents from Kakao are being tested and pushed to LINE Cookie Run eventually. As LINE Cookie Run and Kakao Cookie Run's update difference are getting closer everyday, we can't really ignore the problem. With the new Cookie Run Facebook Page that keeps posting content that seemingly unknown in LINE Cookie Run, we cannot deny that Kakao Cookie Run's Information existed and is prone to come to LINE Cookie Run. Therefore, starting September 1 (12:00am GMT+9), we will have an update regarding our Spoiler Content Policy, which we will acknowledge many new information, including but not limited to: *We acknowledge that Kakao Cookie Run exists and all its updates are coming to LINE Cookie Run eventually. **Although we cannot determine their update schedule. *English Translation of the game does not provide significant canonical information regarding LINE Cookie Run universe. **We know that translators are translating it from Korean to English with some contextual and typographical errors at times. **We will assume that the English translation conveys the same message as the Kakao version, but if there is any contradictions, we will follow the Korean context. *All information in Cookie Run Facebook Page and other verified Cookie Run/Devsisters/LINE page are considered as official information for LINE Cookie Run. And so, these acknowledgements means it impacts what Cookie Run Wiki knows now. We indirectly lifts the restriction regarding Kakao contents, and so here are the changes: *Cookie Run Wiki is still focusing on LINE Cookie Run, and will mark new cookies from Kakao as an upcoming cookie (unless it's an event-exclusive content, such as Rebel Cookie, and Pea Pet). *You can now post upcoming information about LINE Cookie Run, but only limited to: Cookies, Pets, and Episodes. Meanwhile, Treasures (from Chests), Ingredients, and Events tends to be unpredictable at times, and it may not appear to LINE Cookie Run at all, so we're excluding that. **Example could be seen here: Lime Cookie. *Additional information on Kakao Cookie Run's description (such as Blackberry Cookie's description) is considered canon. **However, skills (and other game mechanics) that are different in-between games (such as Cream Puff Cookie) is limited to LINE Cookie Run only, but the changes between both games can be stated. So now I'm going to post a new guideline regarding posting upcoming content. #We do not know the official name for the new content yet, so it is prone to be renamed once it is released. #We do not exactly know if there will be any difference in skill, so any gameplay changes (if there's any), once released, should follow the LINE version. #While the content will eventually be released, we do not know when it will appear. Some are predictable, but others are not, so beware. I think that's all for today. As we enter the month of September, I hope Cookie Run brings us new stuff for us to explore more about the game. Good months are ahead, and I hope you all enjoy your stay :) I'm interested in what you guys have to say about these changes! Have your say in the comments! Category:Community News Category:Blog posts